


苍天航空竭诚为您服务/Heavensward Airline at Your Service

by baixuan211



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2020-08-14 17:01:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20195656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baixuan211/pseuds/baixuan211
Summary: 现代架空背景，苍天骑士相关，全年龄恶搞，泽菲兰X格里诺。Heavenward knights as airline crews.





	苍天航空竭诚为您服务/Heavensward Airline at Your Service

一

格里诺又被投诉了。

泽菲兰教育他：“机内广播，声音太粗；起飞如同火箭发射，降落好似菲律宾跳水。你现在是开客机，不是扔洲际导弹。”

格里诺说：“小泽……组长，你也知道我天生就是这个嗓子，甜美不起来。”

泽菲兰叹气：“但凡你使出百分之一和女空乘说话的语气……”

格里诺说你净说这些有的没的，咱们就是没有女空乘，我大伯才把我塞过来的。

泽菲兰说你真是从小到大天天发情。我可先跟你说好，兔子不吃窝边草，不要饥不择食再把我们的漂亮男空乘怎么怎么样。到时候咱大伯就只能送你去开畜牧用车了。

格里诺说你放一百个心吧。我们组里最漂亮的就是你，我要是想怎么怎么样，也只会先从你开始怎么怎么样。

隔天格里诺被调到了行李班。

二

行李班的班长是盖里克，每天乐呵呵地开车，拉长长一串托运行李，贪食蛇一样蜿蜒在机场上。

此人由于之前扔碎了无数行李，得名“破碎”。不得已，被泽菲兰升了个职，专门开车，且只许开车。

格里诺坐在一堆包裹上，随着行程时不时颠一下，心情和肉体都感到很凄凉。

皇都机场太他妈冷了。

昨天刚刚下了场千年一遇的暴雪，今天全体工作人员挖宝一样从雪堆里刨飞机。人少雪多，塔台的沙里贝尔见效率低下，竟然建议拿火焰喷射器去融雪，被泽菲兰教育了一顿。

想到泽菲兰，格里诺又恨得牙痒痒。

“这个小泽菲，真是给他能耐坏了，居然骑到了我头上。小时候他瘦得跟芦柴棒似的，还不是靠我罩着。现在他出息了，就这么报答我。”

赶巧，前面开车的盖里克回头跟格里诺搭话：“欸，听说你跟我们组长是发小啊？”

“发你妹的小。”格里诺嗤之以鼻，“我们是宿敌。”

盖里克说不是我说，还宿敌，你这样讲话特中二你知道吗。

格里诺说中你妹的二。

盖里克说你不好这么说。我就算了，我们组里有人有妹妹，你总这样讲，岂不是很冒犯人家妹妹。

格里诺说我感觉你这个人很不会聊天。

盖里克说我也没办法，天天就与行李为伍，久而久之社交功能有点退化。

说话间车已经开到了飞机旁边。格里诺跳下来时正看见泽菲兰领着地勤奥默里克和沙里贝尔，对着飞机唉声叹气。

“怎么了？”格里诺问了一句。

泽菲兰指着飞机尾巴上的标志：“怎么了？挖错了。这是人家神殿航空的飞机。”

三

神殿航空从私人转成国营，依旧财大气粗。新买了几架小飞机专门给款爷做包机服务，没处停，悄咪咪挤到苍天航空这边了。

泽菲兰寻思几秒，一扬手：“埋回去。”

奥默里克满头大汗：“好容易挖出来了，怎么好埋回去。”

沙里贝尔说：“就是。要我说就一把火烧了。”

泽菲兰说烧你妹的烧，一天到晚就知道烧烧烧，怎么爱烧你怎么不去火葬场上班。

格里诺一听泽菲兰骂人，突然很高兴。

“大伯天天说看人家泽菲兰如何如何，泽菲兰还不是一样骂人。他骂人还是我教的呢。”

这么一想，心里立时美滋滋的，遂吊儿郎当晃过去支招：“你挖了人家的飞机，让人家也给咱们挖一架不就结了。”

泽菲兰神色复杂，半天没说话。

盖里克此时也走过来：“组长，放着我挖吧。咱们犯不上因为这个跟神殿他们再对上。”

泽菲兰沉吟半响，说那叫上埃尔姆诺斯特他们一起挖，还能快点。诶对了，你千万别碰飞机！咱们可就剩那一架了！

四

盖里克喊了登机通道操作员埃尔姆诺斯特和维修技师努德内一起挖飞机。

努德内说：“这回我们从尾巴开始挖，万一是神殿的就晾在那。”

埃尔姆诺斯特说首先，尾巴在哪里。

努德内说一般不都是头冲着航站楼停吗。我们的飞机有多少多少米长，从航站楼量到多少多少米开挖就行了。

埃尔姆诺斯特说我欣赏你严谨的推理，然而问题是，昨天停飞机的是格里诺机长。他停飞机，一向很写意，我那登机口恨不得开出二里地才能对上。

努德内看了一眼平整的茫茫雪原，回头喊沙里贝尔：“不行咱还是烧出一条路吧。”

埃尔姆诺斯特同时问站在后面的格里诺：“您昨天把飞机停哪儿了？好歹给个大致方向。”

格里诺茫然四顾，泽菲兰揉揉鼻梁，说：“甭问他。他是个方向白痴。”

五

这话让全场都愣了。

“不是，您这……方向白痴怎么能开飞机？”埃尔姆诺斯特问。

格里诺说：“就随便开啊。反正有自动驾驶，有导航，有塔台。”

埃尔姆诺斯特痛心疾首：“都自动了，要你何用。”

格里诺说我专精踩油门，我油门踩得可好了，你问小泽……组长，小时候我们开碰碰车，我那油门刹车踩得，时机精准无比，一碰碰车我都能给它开漂移。

泽菲兰面无表情：“碰碰车没漂移，漂移的是我。”

努德内说等会我们飞机有油门需要踩吗我怎么不知道，你莫不是把摆渡车开到离地飞行了？

盖里克远远来了一句：“插上想象的翅膀，摆渡车也能飞翔！”

格里诺说闭嘴吧你。我就是打个比方，开飞机嘛，拉手刹就行呗，是个人都会。

努德内说：“那个也不叫手刹……”

格里诺不理他：“能飞就行，不要在意这些细节。”

奥默里克说：“可是格里诺调到了行李班，以后飞机谁开？”

泽菲兰说：“副组长开。”

奥默里克惊：“副组长会开飞机？那他现在开摆渡车岂不是大大的屈才。”

泽菲兰说：“没办法。副组长人谨慎，滑行提速时间长，而我们现在被神殿航空挤得已经没有那么长的跑道了，不得已……换了个直升机选手。”

六

奥默里克还是不放心：“可现在的跑道长度，副组长驾驭得了吗？”

泽菲兰极目远眺：“担心这个之前，先找到咱们的飞机吧。没飞机，技术再好都上不了天。”

格里诺灵机一动：“诶，昨天我把手机落咱们飞机上了，要不你打我电话试试？咱们顺着铃声挖。”

泽菲兰说第一，你的铃声是高音喇叭吗？第二，你开飞机不关手机？

格里诺说让你打你就打。说完抢了泽菲兰的手机自己拨号。

雪地里遥遥地响起来一段缠绵悱恻的唢呐声，人民群众纷纷抡起铁锹往声源处挖去。

泽菲兰目瞪口呆：“真是没谁了。”

七

挖了一整天，终于露出了苍天航空唯一一架小飞机的全身。

跑道上的雪已经让神殿航空拿铲雪车推开了，机组人员开始就位。

格里诺边往飞机上扔行李边问：“诶，我一直好奇。咱们就一架小飞机，统共也没二十个座位，哪来这么多托运行李。”

盖里克趴在方向盘上，眼巴巴地看着格里诺忙活：“都是航空邮包。咱们组早就不载客了，要不能让你开飞机吗。”

格里诺不动了：“不载客？那他妈是谁总投诉我！”

“空中少爷们吧。”

八

空中少爷有两个，阿代尔斐尔和让勒努。

格里诺站在登机操作台上冲他俩喊：“一飞机包裹还要什么空少！你们给邮包端茶送水吗！”

“多新鲜那。”阿代尔斐尔扣着制服的扣子，笑着说：“我们俩三万英尺高空俱乐部不行啊？”

九

格里诺落荒而逃。

“说我天天发情，他们这航班才是又黄又基且借职务之便制服play，还嫌我机内广播声音粗，难道要我娇喘一段助兴吗！”

他跑到路中间，直接截了伊尼亚斯的摆渡车：“去小泽……组长那里。”

伊尼亚斯说我这不是出租车。

格里诺说组长和副组长现在在一起开会。

伊尼亚斯立时一脚油门，摆渡车腾空而起。

到了苍天航空的办公室，格里诺一眼就看到泽菲兰在和一个人对峙，身后盖里克和韦尔吉纳紧着劝：“组长您不要太激动……”

“我不同意合并。”泽菲兰说，“这条航线是老爷子的，永远都为老爷子保留下去。”

“爸爸已经死了。”

“死了航线也不归你。”

“你自己也明白，这样下去根本没法维持苍天航空的开销……”

“不劳您费心。”

格里诺听泽菲兰用上了敬称，知道对方是动了真气，立刻张牙舞爪地冲过去：“散了散了，我们要起飞了哈！组长麻烦过来一下。”

泽菲兰借坡下驴，还不忘跟格里诺介绍一下：“这位，神殿航空的——”

“二世祖嘛！”格里诺一个高调就拔上天花板。

在场人员无一不在心里吐槽：你还有脸说人家？

十

二世祖格里诺一鼓作气把泽菲兰拎出了机场。

“哪儿去啊，这都要起飞了。”泽菲兰甩开格里诺的手，“我得回去主持工作。”

“工你妹的作。”格里诺掏出从小飞机上捡回来的手机拨号：“波勒克兰啊？麻溜滚过来。在哪儿？你问我在哪儿？妈的定位不会用啊！那什么，把我那堆黑卡红卡真金白银翡翠卡都带上！”

泽菲兰不明所以：“这是哪一出？”

格里诺气咻咻地：“你瞧好吧。”

不多时，缠绵悱恻的唢呐声由远及近，一辆房车轰轰烈烈杀到格里诺与泽菲兰面前。车里蹦下个长得很邪性的白发高个儿，对着格里诺哗地一声拉开风衣，露出里侧齐刷刷两溜五彩斑斓的信用卡。

格里诺二话不说，上去就扒了对方衣服，拽着泽菲兰又进机场去了——这回进的是神殿航空的贵宾柜台。

随便掏出一张卡甩在服务小姐面前，格里诺气势汹汹地说：“包机。”

十一

格里诺和泽菲兰坐上了早上他们挖出来的神殿专机。

“真没想到能以这种方式享受劳动成果。”泽菲兰喃喃道，转头又叹气：“你既然这么壕，何苦跑来我这里上班。”

格里诺说我爸在夏威夷好不容易教会我开飞机，这份才能可不能浪费。

泽菲兰说屁才能，你开飞机时那些钮都是我给你按的，你直接拉手刹就起了。

格里诺说根据我今天学到的知识，显然那个玩意不叫手刹。

泽菲兰没接他的话茬。两厢静默了一阵，机内广播响起：“亲爱的……乘客，晚上好。我是本次航班的机长埃斯蒂尼安，欢迎您乘坐苍天龙骑特快专线……妈的这谁写的词儿这么肉麻兮兮，还亲爱的！呸！”

格里诺说组长……小泽菲，你听他这机内广播也不甜美，可见天下乌鸦一般黑。

泽菲兰说你好不好不要把自己也骂进去。

格里诺说我可以骂我自己，你也可以骂我，你还可以骂别人。别人敢骂你，我特么甩他一脸信用卡我！

泽菲兰定定地看了格里诺一会。

格里诺被他看得脸上黑里透出红来：“看什么？”

“他没骂我。就是又提收购的事。我们这个航线确实……”

“购他妈！”格里诺嚎了一嗓子，“我先购了！整个机组都购了，妈的神殿航空我也购了！”

“你真够了。等着咱大伯追杀你吧。”

又一阵静，机长的声音恰到好处地响起：“并不亲爱的乘客们，本次航班马上就要起飞了。请您系好安全带……以下略！”

泽菲兰嗤地笑出声来：“目的地是哪儿啊？”

格里诺说：“咱大伯那儿呗。我非得让他把苍天和神殿都买下来不可。”

“买下来之后，你就是我的上司了。我来为你开飞机？”

“不用！”格里诺兴高采烈地扣上安全带：“让副组长开，咱把跑道修成五英里长，让他滑到尽兴。苍天航空改成三万英尺俱乐部，天天竭诚只为您服务！”

END


End file.
